Philinnion
Philinnion (フィリンニオン, Firin'nion), also known as Children of Corinth (コリントの子供, Korinto no Kodomo), is a supernatural humanoid race that inhabits the Earthland. Like many of the lesser known beings which make the Earthland their home, the Philinnion are undead. However, unlike just about every other type of undead creature, Philinnion are praised for having gone through Perfect Resurrection (完璧回生, Kanpeki Kaisei), due to the fact that they retain the physique they possessed prior to dying. However, the process is more flawed than its credentials indicate, as the resurrected Philinnion's psyche will change considerably upon being resuscitated. While just about any humanoid creature, regardless of race, can become a Philinnion, only individuals that are not yet physically mature are eligible candidates for the process of transformation. History Biological Characteristics As far as undead creatures go, Philinnion are outsiders who possess little to no similarities their 'cousins', seeing as their bodies are virtually indistinguishable from regular beings belonging to the species they used to be. They are bound by their bodies’ physical needs as they were in life, which makes it easy for them to initially blend in with the society they belonged to pre-mortem. Despite possessing convincing physical characteristics, the Philinnion have nonetheless been changed by death and will be changed individuals once they transform; otherwise, they would not have been classified as undead at all. When it comes to physical changes, only two known processes take place once the specimen is converted to a Philinnion, which leaves them otherwise identical prior to death. The first, and most notable at first, is the complete loss of pupils. The irises of a Philinnion take up the majority of their eyes, causing them to seem distant and rather empty. In human-born Philinnion, this causes them to seem blind, but contrary to this impression, they can see. More often than not, this causes the innocent visage of the creatures to be enhanced, as the convertees have to be quite young in order for them to become Philinnion. The second and perhaps more impactful change, is their newfound 'immortality'. It is far more conditional than one might originally suspect, especially after witnessing it at first hand. Any humanoid converted into a Philinnion will not be able to die under regular circumstances, unless their bodies are completely evaporated. They are also immune to disease and their bodies will remain in the condition they were left in while alive, as they do not age. If they died because of an illness, however, their bodies won't be repaired by the resurrection and will show symptoms related to said disease, but will not be considerably hampered by them, as their bodies consistently repairs any damage done to it. However, their healing factor can only restore the body to the condition it was in when it died, leaving some physical deformities intact if they were present. Ancient Philinnion have also been noted to lose the pigment in their hair as time passes, causing them to eventually either have white or silver hair. Alas, the immortality they have been granted is still conditional to an extent, as it exists for one reason alone: to ensure that the Philinnion manages to fulfill its purpose. In order to for an individual to be resurrected as a Philinnion, said individual is required to have died with unfinished business in the world, otherwise, the ritual would promptly fail. In truth, this is the primary factor that drives the resuscitated individual. Even if their previous species were known for their innate greed, the Philinnion will eventually possess a desire for a singular event to take place in order to finish whatever they left in the world prior to dying greater than that of its previous species. In this sense, they are a suicidal breed, since they are striving towards re-death. However, the intensity of the Philinnion's desire is not this strong upon being resurrected, whereas they will seem more or less like their usual selves, since the craving's manifestation is a gradual process. Gradually, their unfinished business will become more important to them, where they will often do spontaneous things to finish the tasks it had left in the world prior to death. Another peculiarity with their psyche is their incapacity of recognizing their own status as Philinnion; most of them staunchly believe that they are still belonging to their previous race. This is imprinted in their mind, in order to prevent them from obtaining self-awareness, which could prove potentially dangerous, as the Philinnion could utilize their immortality outside of their intended purpose: accomplishing what they did not manage to do in life. As such, they won't be able to recognize their own race and deny all suggestions and persuasions. As such, immortality can be said to leave their personalities relatively intact, as they are incapable of coming to terms with what they have become. The only known anomaly in this case, is the ancient Philinnion Charlotte, whose extended longevity, in addition to being relatively old upon being converted, has provided her with a means of obtaining temporal awareness. Seeing as most Philinnion are very young when they are converted, usually between the ages of seven and fourteen, they tend to cling to the certain naivete they possessed in life. Since their mental capacity won't advance beyond that of what they possessed in life, the majority of the Philinnion population can easily be dismissed as unintelligent, especially when coupled with their incapacity to obtain self-awareness. However, older Philinnion, whose mental state is far more mature than those of the very youngest, possess intelligence of varying degrees, much like humans. They will usually have a stronger ability to resist the desire to fulfill themselves, especially if the unfinished business is mundane. However, if it is sexual in nature, they have a tendency to succumb even quicker than their young counterparts. Conversion Powers & Abilities Weaknesses List of Philinnion Trivia *This concept was approved by User:Perchan. Behind the Scenes Category:SereneDreams Category:Races Category:Philinnion Category:Race